


In Labour Lie

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, As Certain Dark Things, BDSM, Bondage, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Furniture, Incest, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Until I labour, I in labour lie.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Labour Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/) prompt "[restraint](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/539434.html)." This is set in the same universe with [As Certain Dark Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51307) and [its sequels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1992), and takes place some indeterminate amount of time, probably at least a year, after [Push Me or Just Pull Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56486). Title and summary from "[Elegy XX](http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/donne/elegy20.htm)," by John Donne.

The bed is wrought iron, the headboard and footboard composed of slender, delicately curved bars. Dean thought it was too expensive, but Sam loved it, and Sam had the credit card.

Now, Dean has to admit, he sees the benefit in it.

They bought the cuffs in the city: purple silk embroidered with birds and flowers; suede on the inside; leather straps and a D-ring, though which a length of black rope—God forbid Sam own something that doesn't _match_—binds Sam to the head of the bed. The cuffs are beautiful, more like fashion than like restraints, and sometimes Sam wears them as accessories. There's a particular black shirt that he wears them with—just a long-sleeved T-shirt, but made of smooth, inky silk—and Dean can't stop himself, seeing the cuffs around Sam's broad, flat wrists. He'll push Sam against the door, press his hands over his head, and they'll both be breathless and smelling like sex before they've even gotten their shoes off.

But right now Sam's lying sprawled on the bed, naked except for a cuff on each wrist, eyes closed. His cheeks are flushed and so is his cock, which stands hard, proud, and pleading. Dean strokes the length and runs a teasing thumb over the head, smiling as Sam whimpers in response. Dean leans forward and kisses Sam gently, strokes his sweaty hair. "You want me to fuck you, Sammy?"

Sam's neck arches as he gasps, "Yes."

"You sure about that?"

This time Sam opens an eye. "No," he says. "I just let random people tie me up because I _don't_ want their cock inside me."

"There anybody else's cock you want inside you?"

Sam spreads his legs, fits Dean between them. "Just yours. Only yours. And if you don't hurry up and fuck me with it, I'm going to explode and it'll be all your fault."

Dean wraps his hands around Sam's, kisses him again. "You've got to learn some patience, baby."

Sam doesn't answer in words, just presses up against Dean, lets them rub together.

Dean starts with his fingers, one and then two, moving them slowly in and out. Sam sighs, moves his legs farther apart. Dean pats his hip, then slides a pillow underneath; Sam lets out a happy little whimper and pushes down against Dean's fingers. Dean doesn't change the slow rhythm even when Sam yanks on the restraints, tries to thrust down for more, deeper penetration. "Impatient," Dean says, and licks lightly at the head of Sam's cock.

"Please," Sam moans.

Sam is hot, slick, and begging when Dean finally slides inside. They rock back and forth together, lost in each other. After, spent and satiated, Dean reaches up and unties the rope. He's about to unbuckle the cuffs, but Sam stops him. "Leave them on." He threads Dean's fingers through his. "Yours," he says.

"Yours too," Dean answers, and but he can't make his voice quite work. "Always."

"I know," Sam says, smiling, eyes dark and certain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and you enjoy visual documentation, [this is the bed](http://www.charlesprogers.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=1_6&products_id=6) and [these](http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/leather_restraints.html) are the cuffs (scroll down—they're the third item on the page).


End file.
